When the shadow game ends and life begins
by Slave2gaara
Summary: A story post battlecity. More characters will be added as chapter progress. Rated T because of later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all this fic doesn't have any particular direction however it is not going to be a yaoi. Yes Bakura and Marik live together this will bot be a pairing. I will take into consideration scenarios that may arise. This takes place after battle city Marik has handed over the millennium rod to Yami, but Bakura still has the ring. Seto, Ishizu, Marik and Bakura for sure more maybe in the future. Give it a shot my lovely readers and have a wonderful day. Heres chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or any characters. This is purely for fun

Chapter 1

"How many bloody times do I have to tell you Marik don't leave empty bottles in the icebox?"Bakura shouted

"It's called a fridge Bakura, also it's not empty theres still a swig in there" Marik replied grinning. He knew just how to get under the tomb robbers skin though he did have to be careful how far he pushed him. Being at a serious disadvantage not having the millennium rod anymore, but he wasn't completely helpless.

At this point it's a wonder Bakura hadn't strangled Marik or sent him to the shadows, but something told him he was still necessary. Vein nearly popping from his forehead Bakura yelled and and opted for punching the wall next to Mariks head.

"Hey just because we technically aren't paying rent doesn't mean you have to trash the place" Marik yelled as Bakura lowered his hand to his side still balled in a fist.

"Just be thankful it was the wall that suffered the consequences Marik, next time you might not be so lucky" Bakura let out with a sneer.

Marik sweat dropped he usually would push his luck and have some fun, but he had a job to do and decided to change the subject.

"We really should be getting ready to leave" Marik stated simply glancing around to the other side of the room where his suitcases were packed.

"What for?" Bakura groaned as he hadnt even fully woken up yet due to there being no coffee in the house for his usual plain black coffee. He had gone for his runner up choice some iced tea which Marik had carelessly drank down to nothing but a little ring at the bottom. Bakura sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose while he waited for Marik's response.

"My my what a forgetful mind the thief has, we have an arrangement in Egypt to recover artifacts for my sister" Marik chuckled as he noticed the tomb robber remembering a meeting from 3 weeks prior.

*flashback*

Marik and Bakura had made their way to domino museum at the request of Ishizu. They were greeted by a cheery Ishizu and a stern Kaiba.

"Welcome you two, if you will just follow me this wont take very long." Ishizu ushered them to follow her down a hallway and Kaiba walked behind the group. Kaiba didn't trust neither of two males worth a damn, but at the insistence of Ishizu needing them for the job he reluctantly agreed.

Inside a small office with just a desk and a few chairs . An ornate lamp in the corner had definitely seen its years.

" Have a seat" Ishizu spoke as she gracefully slid into a chair. Marik and Bakura plopped into the chairs in front of her. Kaiba remained standing to Ishizus right arms crossed in front of him.

"Now I have an offer I do believe you will find most beneficial." Before she stated the terms she slid a paper to each of them so they could read it over as well.

"Its quite simple really you will be meeting up at different sites and retrieving and sometimes locating items. Return to Japan with the items in tact bring them here and leave the rest to us."

" What do we get from this arrangement" Bakura stated before even reading the paper or allowing Ishizu to finish that part.

"If you hadnt interrupted Ishizu was just about to explain that to you idiot" Kaiba shot out at the annoyance of Bakura. Ishizu defused it quickly knowing both males had short fuses for tempers.

"In exchange for your services any and all travel expenses are taken care of, your rent is also taken care of well. Once any items are brought back you will receive a card preloaded with 15,000 yen"

Bakura still looked skeptical however. Marik chimed in with "Or would you rather go work with Tea at burger world?"

At these words Marik had never seen the thief move so quickly in his life. He signed it so fast they thought he might rip the paper. Marik had already signed his contract knowing it was way too good to pass up. The rare hunter money was gone and he needed to plan ahead this was a no brainers for him.

" This does mean that you work for me now and failure is not an option" Kaiba stated matter of factly. " I usually don't hire or have a use for the likes of and ex tomb keeper and a tomb robber, but given the nature of the job and Ishizus convincing it happened." Kaiba looked utterly disgusted with the idea, but knew it was in his best interest as well. Of course it would have to benefit him in some way.

Ishizu was pleased with how it turned out. "We can escort you out now that out business is settled. We will be in contact with your first job soon"

*end flashback*

"Alright so how much time do we have before we leave Marik?"Bakura asked not knowing where this sudden calm came from.

"2 hours however I took the liberty of packing your things so we can head there with no rush. I also ran around the corner and got you a plain coffee so you can stop glaring at me."

Bakura grabbed the coffee and sipped it. " Alright let's get this over with"

Aaaaaand that's it for this one. Trust me this is only the beginning I have quite a bit more in mind. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Slave2gaara: Quick chapter here. Hopefully I should be able to update every week. So if anyone has any thought feel free to comment.

Again don't own anything this is mearly a fan thing.

Chapter 2

So Bakura and Marik had plenty of time before heading to the airport, but had arrived early nonetheless. Finding something to eat at the airport was quite possible just quite expensive. After finding something to eat and finishing chosen meals headed to their dock to wait for the flight.

Ishizu was sitting in one of the many seats sitting in front of dock 3A which was the duo's destination. "Glad to see you actually showed. I was starting to wonder if there were any problems." Ishizu stated while gracefully elevating from the chair.

Bakura leaned skeptically against a nearby pillar while Marik approached Ishizu. "Hes always like that, I'm not sure theres anything he trusts but himself. " Marik stated matter of factly like he knew the tomb robber for years. " I see, well anything he doesn't hear from me I expect you can enlighten him later?" After this statement Ishizu pulled out 2 small what appeared to be pamphlets and handed both to Marik. "When you arrive there will be an escort waiting for you. There should be no need for you purchase anything, all provisions have been arranged and provided for. Should you need anything else however you need only contact Kaiba or myself."

Marik nodded seeing this as such a simple task really. Keeping Bakura in check however was quite the task. " I'm assuming all instructions are included with these papers as well?" Marik inquired loud enough for the thief to hear. Ishizu mearly nodded although internally she was taken aback by how compliant the pair had been so far. Grateful nonetheless.

" So when exactly do we board this monstrosity?" Bakura had crept over and interrupted with no qualms about doing so. "As soon as we finish our little rendezvous actually. You will be the sole passengers on this vessel so ne need to procrastinate for I know you both have short fuses."

Not much was needed for this particular venture. A carry on and the pamphlet from Ishizu would suffice. As they entered the tunnel leading to the seating area. Bakura advanced through slowly as if time were not relevant, while Marik meandered at a more brisk pace.

Marik chose a seat close the window and Bakura slumped into the seats on the opposite side of the plane. The seats were rather spacious for a commercial flight and definitely a smaller aircraft for a designated crowd. "Hello gentlemen." ackward silence dissipated as the sweet voice of the young lady floated in the air. "What kind of sustenance can be obtained on this vessel?" " Oh my" was all the flight attendant could utter for a moment clear confusion etched on her face.

Marik facepalmed at his companions choice of vocabulary given most mortals hed encountered usually got confused very quickly around him. Marik in a flash responded. " What my dear friend means is is there and food service available?" The cheery smile soon returned to the attendants countenance " Why of course, I can go grab you the selection list, in the mean time make yourselves comfortable and please fasten your seatbelts. Take off is in 5 minutes."

The brunette then turned on heel to retrieve the requested food list while leaving the presence of the two males passengers in her wake. "Are you a bottomless pit? Didn't we just eat not even 30 minutes ago?" Bakura managed a hearty laugh at that one. " Tolerating your mere presence requires enough effort for two individuals of course the would no doubt require additional intake of nourishment would it not?" "You know your insufferable at times" Marik sighed and leaned back in the seat reclining and welcoming the comfort. "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

Ok I'm going to leave it here for the time being. Wanted to get something for you today. Thank you for reading, reviewing or whichever your doing! Have a wonderful day.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I have some interesting ways to introduce other characters into the story. However I'm open to any reader suggestions so please don't hesitate to review or PM with any ideas. Enjoy the read and be well!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters plot is purely fan driven.

Chapter 3

Bakura perused the list in an attempt to find something most suitable to his palette. The more meat the better in his opinion. After almost 20 minutes in which the flight attendant had come come back 3 times to check on them, each time her patience never wavering just smiled and allowed more time. "It's not like she has anything better to do. We are the only ones on this bloody craft besides the crew." Bakura declared as though making the lady wait was of no concern. "You have looked over that selection 5 times already! Either you're the most indecisive person I know or your just plain idiotic!" Marik complained as the tomb robber was irritating him to another degree.

" Like your one to talk? How many times have we waited for you to finish your morning regimen on occasions where time is of the essence?" Bakura quipped as he rolled his eyes at the audacity of his company. " That seems to be your go to response." Marik tersely voiced at Bakura. At this the tomb robber laughed as he had hit the mark pressing Mariks buttons.

*Meanwhile back at Domino Museum*

Kaiba paced the room awaiting Ishizu. She was late not that she had ever kept a notion for being on time. Hell she was late for the very duel between them in battle city. Ishizu always referred to this as being fashionably late to make a dramatic entrance. Kaiba being a man of business despised tardiness for it showed a lack of tact. However this was Ishizu and she was just as stubborn as he was.

After what seemed like an eternity Ishizu finally slipped into the office with grace that would give the tomb robber a run for his money. "Complications?" Kaiba inquired but was relieved when she shook her head. "Mearly a last minute errand that couldn't wait." Ishizu stated which answered the question just enough to keep Kaiba pondering. "Everything is in place for this little trial run then?" Kaiba inquired with his usual demeanor. " Of course, now it is their hands either to fail or succeed."

Kaiba shifted slightly, this whole idea had him doubtful. He had witnessed during his tournament how these individuals only had their own benefit in mind, could they be trusted? "Don't fret Kaiba, your doubts will be dissolved soon enough." Ishizu claimed with enough certainty you'd think she still had access to the millennium necklace.

*Back on the plane*

Bakura had finished his meal which consisted of 3 plates, while Marik had opted to scanning the instructions of the rendezvous. Soon after the tomb robber was snoring loudly to Marik's dismay. Another 2 hours had passed and Marik had as well dozed off and was awoken by the flight attendant. "We will be landing shortly" she quickly stated and shuffled away to the front of the plane to prepare for the landing.

As Marik and Bakura sauntered through the airport to make contact with the escort Ishizu had put in place. Bakura's eyes scanned the space and frowned when his eyes met familiar blue orbs. "I'm sure introductions are not necessary" The figure also known as Shadi declared as he made his way over to the pair. " This is exactly the type of bullocks I would expect from your sibling" Bakura snapped the ire apparent in his voice.

Marik sighed as his attention turned from Bakura back to Shadi. "Where to now?" As the question left Marik's lips Shadi was already prepared, and extended his hand to reveal a parcel.

" Take this back to Domino Museum, do not open it. It would be in your best interest to comply." His large blue eye is fell on Bakura " I also have a warning for you tomb robber, continue to use your millennium ring with such carelessness and our next meeting will be ambiguous" At this statement Shadi vanished. Bakura mearly scoffed at the warning. "Like I'd take a threat like that seriously."

Marik on the other hand grabbed his phone that had been secured in his pocket , flipped it open and pressed 3 which was Ishizus contact number. The line rang only once before she answered. " I will assume it went well?" she inquired although she knew the response. "If we were sent here mearly to grab a parcel then yes. So what now? Hop back on the aircraft and return?" Marik had doubted it would be that simple, however was proven wrong when Ishizu only said yes. "I will be expecting you this evening, dear brother until then" click and the call was disconnected.

Back in Domino Ishizu smiled and layed her hand on Kaiba's shoulder. " They passed phase 1"

Ok I'm going to leave it there I know not much happened, but if I get enough views I will upload mid week as well. Read away and remember if you like feel free to review or PM. Take care until next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry that this didn't get finished Sunday. I had some car issues and that definitely cut into time. Hope it is worth the wait. Its not a long one, but wanted to get you all something.

Disclaimer: I don't own rights or characters purely a fan based fic.

Chapter 4

So after more flying the cohort made their way back to Domino museum. Ishizu has been anticipating the duo's arrival. " Follow me" Ishizu directed them back to the same room as before. Only difference was that Kaiba was sitting behind the desk with a laptop open in front of him. "Sit" the order left his lips perhaps a bit more harsh than he intended. Bakura stayed standing with his arms crossed and Marik had already sat and shot Bakura an (are you really doing this) look.

Kaiba proceeded knowing arguing with the tomb robber would go nowhere. "I assume your probably wondering what you retrieved." Kaiba then stood and Ishizu had grabbed the package from Marik. "Don't waste time, I'm not fond of enclosed locations I'm not wholly aware of." Bakura angrily expressed his disdain.

"It was a test meant to ensure that you wouldn't tamper with your target" Ishizu smiled as she revealed the plan. "However that doesn't mean you wont be under surveillance" Kaiba who was still leary of the duo made his suspicions known. Ishizu on the flip side remained with a calm demeanor. She opened the package up and handed Marik and Bakura each an envelope.

"So if we would have opened this it would have revealed a disappointing result." Marik stated matter of factly now that he understood his sisters intentions. "Correct. You are excused Kaiba will send for you when necessary." Ishizu dismissed them and turned her attention to Kaiba. "What will it take for an individual to prove themselves to you Seto?"

Kaiba mulled it over mentally he didn't trust anyone, from a young age he paved his own success. "Do you trust Me?" Emphasis on the me Ishizu had purposely made apparent. Kaiba froze not having a usual snappy remark and Ishizu knew the answer. Kaiba is not one to express feelings audibly only to Mokuba.

Meanwhile Marik and Bakura had sauntered out of the museum. Marik ran ahead to get home first which actually relieved Bakura temporarily. Being around so many people can cause anxiety. The platinum blonde made it in the house and bolted to the kitchen. A rectangular dimension box was on the counter. Marik scrambled to open the box and set it up before Bakura made it. Luckily the Tomb robber was deeply delved in thought.

As Bakura slowly crept in the door Marik appeared like he had just teleported. " Bloody hell Marik you better stop doing that or you'll be dead within the week!" Marik who was unfazed beckoned the fuming white haired boy into the kitchen. "I ordered this prior to our little venture, It's a coffee machine."

"I don't know how to use one of those, Marik" However Marik showed no bother to Bakura's retort. "That's why I planned on showing you, from this point after you learn I gaurantee you'll use it." Bakura chuckled lightly "I get the feeling you'll be using this device more than me." After displaying how to operate the machine, they proceed to the living room with beverage in hand. "Did you order new furniture too?" Marik had nonchalantly claimed a seat on the sofa until the statement registered. "No I didn't"

Ok I'm so sorry this is short. I will definitely be making up for that. I

This week has been a roller coaster. Thankyou for understanding. Remember suggestions and questions are welcome. Have a wonderful day.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry this chapter is late. I have been dealing with a lot of personal problems. Thankyou for you patience

Disclaimer: I don't own anything is purely a fan story.

Chapter 5

A knock on the door caught both their attention. The platinum blonde walked over to the door and noticed a tall black haired young man. The most striking of his features were his emerald green eyes. After using the peep hole to reassure himself there was no caution needed. Marik opened the door and the young man that stood there smiled and offered his hand. "The names Duke Devlin, and I'm your landlord."

Marik stood slightly taken aback and invited the stranger in. "I hope you don't mind, I took liberty of furnishing the home." Duke spoke his words smooth as melted butter. "Definitely wasn't expected, however no less appreciated."Marik replied in his serious yet not so formal tone. The furnishing which the tone of purple very similar to Marik's lavender orbs.

Bakura who remained planted on the couch mearly shifted in the direction of the guest. Duke who has dealt with his share of either admiration or criticism simply shrugged off Bakuras action. Marik grabbed the opportunity to turn the attention from Bakura. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Marik genuinely threw the question out as it did deserve and answer.

Duke chuckled he seemed tickled by the inquiry. "Only to see how well you were settling in and to give you my number should you require anything." Duke slipped a card from his slim fingers to Mariks unprepared hand as he barely caught the card. Marik nodded at Duke as dark haired young man made his exit.

As Marik closed the door, Bakura scoffed and leaned back into the couch. The shades were a royal purple which were reminiscent of the rare hunter garb he wore for so long. "Don't tell me your biting your tongue Bakura, I'm sure there is something on your mind." Marik turned his attention to the tomb robber. "Oh, and what would bring you to be interested in what I think of all things?" Bakura sarcastically stressed the I to purposely jab at Marik.

"Look if this is about the pods I bought more to replace the ones I drank. I even got some tea ones for you so you wont have to wait for the tea pot." Marik sauntered over to the pantry and pulled out a variety of different caffeinated beverages pods for the Keurig. Since Marik had done quite the self less task Bakura decided to humor the ex tomb keeper and left his position on the couch and joined him in kitchen. After mulling over the selection Bakura decided he did fancy a tea.

Duke had decided to head straight to the domino museum to meet up with Ishizu. As if she knew he was arriving Ishizu was in the foyer of the museum. Serenity was at her right side the picture of innocence. Duke while he had a crush on Serenity he was willing to wait and not pressure her. She was still in her school uniform. Ishizu handed Serenity a cellphone and motioned for her to use the office closest to them. "Go ahead and catch up, we will work on your homework later." Ishizu instructed Serenity and she quickly followed as told.

"What ever happened to Joey anyway?" This had perked Dukes curiosity and he could count Ishizu knew more than she revealed. "All in good time, but for now how are the two finding their new home?"

I'm sorry I didn't have too much happen. I will be more prepared in the next chapter. I apologize again I have been very drained this past week from all the events and I promise to make up for it. Have a great day!


End file.
